School of Dragons
by AirDragonAria
Summary: In the Shine-Stone clan, a school has been set up for all the new hatchlings to go to. Follow the journeys of each little hatchling as they go through school in order to know what they need to know for adulthood. Rated K as there might be little tussles, but no adult stuff.
1. Prologue - Setting Up

_Aww, the little hatchlings are sooo cute! But I always wonder, do they ever get the necessary training? I know a lot of my big boys and girls are intelligent, but did they really have the most beneficial tutoring?_

_I think it's high-time the future generation got some education in their life. I'm gonna open up a school for the __**Shine-Stone**__ clan! _

_No matter what the little babies say, they'll have to go. I'm gonna make this school enjoyable for the fellas, plus if it's fun, they'll find learning the stuff they need to know will be easier!_

_I'll need to set up classes, and a special area of the cavern for the school. Hmm, wait a minute. This cave is too small, plus it should really only be used for living in. I'll bet my human hands that they'll want to have a separate living space from the school. Let me just head outside ... _

_Ah-hah! That spare cavern would be perfect, and it's conveniently located right next to the living quarters! It's settled. Soon, I shall open up __**AmethystGems**__' School of Dragons._

_Heh, naming the school after myself. All the more reason to start one._

* * *

I always like writing stories about schools and my little hatchlings on Dragon Cave deserve a better education than what they're getting. No offense, parents! So I'm gonna start a series of shorts on "AmethystGems' School of Dragons". Enjoy; I certainly will.  
Dragon Cave belongs to TJ09 and the breeds belong to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**A/N**: Apologies for the delay in updating. I haven't been playing the game for a while and have only just recently returned to it. Even now there are new characters on the way so I'll be coming up with the story as I go.  
Please read and enjoy! Review if you want, but you don't have to. To all those other DragCave users out there, please do **NOT** use the Shine-Stone clan name on your scroll and to FanFiction users who want to use my clan within their Dragon Cave stories, please ask me first in a PM. Thanks!  
Dragon Cave belongs to TJ09 and the breeds belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**School of Dragons**

**Chapter 1 - A New Start**

"Despair Rain! It's time for school!"

A pair of eyes opened suddenly when those words came floating into the bedroom. Little Despair Rain immediately jumped out of her nest and grabbed her dark grey satchel in her jaw.

"Ah, you're up. Here ya go, dear. Something to keep your strength up."

The Grey Dragon Storm handed her adoptive daughter a piece of meat. Despair Rain dropped her satchel, took the meat and put it in the bag. She then slung it over her head so it rested on her neck.

"Thanks, Storm."

"You're welcome. Now go on, get going. The school is just to the left of the entrance. You'll have to walk along a narrow ridge but you should get there easily."

Despair Rain nodded and headed out of the cavern.

"Bye Storm!"

"Bye Despair Rain!"

X-X

Despair Rain reached the school cave after some of the other hatchlings. She took a deep breath and went up to each and every one of them, introducing herself to them.

First up was a pale hatchling with ruby red eyes. It was male and had a translucent satchel around his neck. He was an Albino hatchling.

"Hi there!" greeted Despair Rain. "I'm Despair Rain!"

"Secrete Wings Shine-Stone," replied the hatchling. "The best at pretty much everything. I highly doubt you're better than me at anything." He turned back to the other student he was talking to.

"OK, OK," muttered Despair Rain, irritated at Secrete Wing's attitude. She tried the student he was talking to.

"Hi, I'm Despair Rai-" began Despair Rain before being cut off.

"I'm Aqui and this is my twin Ali," said the two headed dragon. "And if you don't mind, we're chatting to our peer here."

Despair Rain walked off, feeling a bit down at the responses.

"Are you OK?"

Despair Rain looked up to find a blue hatchling looking at her. He had icicles hanging from all over his body, which meant that he was a rare Icicle hatchling.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," replied Despair Rain, looking down again.

"My name's Frozen Cop, but you can call me Frozzie. What's your name?"

"Uh, Despair Rain. You can call me Desra if you want. It's just a combination of the two words in my name," answered Despair Rain.  
Frozzie smiled. "Cool name!" he said. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure!" replied Desra, using her nickname. "Let's introduce ourselves to the others!"

Just then a call caused everyone to head inside. The two new friends headed inside with the others.

The hatchlings were led inside by an orange Magi dragon. She instructed them to sit down and they did.

"Welcome to the School of Dragons," said the Magi dragon in a friendly voice. "My name is Miss Spindle."

"Good morning Miss Spindle," the hatchlings chorused.

"I would like to welcome you to this new establishment. Here you will learn all you need to learn so you can grow up into fine dragons. We'll have different subjects and I hope you'll enjoy them all."

The day then began with Miss Spindle getting all of the matured hatchlings to sit down in a circle. Desra sat down next to Frozzie and a light blue hatchling. He had five spines on his head and a long tail.

"We'll start by introducing ourselves to one another," stated Miss Spindle. "Please stand up and say your name, and your favourite hobby. Who'd like to start?"

"Ooh, ohh, ooh!" cried a shiny hatchling. Well, his scales were shiny. "Can I start? Please?"

"Go right ahead," replied Miss Spindle, smiling.

The little hatchling stood and it was now clear to Desra that he was a Lumina Dragon. His scales sparkled whenever he moved and occasionally he would polish them whilst he talked.

"My name is Light Shine, but you can call me just plain Light. I happen to be great at acting!"

Light sat down and the hatchling to his right got up. Desra could see that she was the same as the hatchling sitting next to her.

"I'm Spring Snow, a Seasonal Dragon, 'cause I was born on the borderline of Winter and Spring. Please call me Spring. I like playing music and singing."

The hatchling next to Spring stood up as she sat down. Desra could see clearly that it was Secrete Wings, and she was not happy about it.

"Secrete Wings is the name, but calling me Secree is the game. I am pretty much good at everything there is 'cause my mother told me so."

Secree sat down and Desra caught a glimpse of Miss Spindle scowling slightly at the remark. The two-headed dragon she had seen earlier stood up.

"I'm Aqui-"  
"And I'm Ali-"  
"But you can call us Aquali, but ONLY when you're addressing both of us. We happen to be great at arguing and battling."

Aquali sat down and Frozzie stood up. It was only then that Desra realised that she was next.

"Hi everyone! My name's Frozen Cop but you can call me Frozzie. I like making ice sculptures with my dad and dancing with my mum."

Frozzie sat down and Desra got to her feet. She looked out at the circle of hatchlings and swore she could hear her heart thumping.

Come on, she thought. You've got this far. Make a good first impression. Smile. Be confident!

"Hi there! My name is Despair Rain, but you can call me Desra."

Desra saw Secree and Aquali smirk and whisper about her name, but she ignored them as best as she could.

"I happen to like making weather patterns and bouncing on clouds with Cruisin' Through."

Miss Spindle smiled and Desra sat down. She felt relieved to get the introduction out of the way.

The hatchling beside her stood up.

"I'm Snowflake, but you can call me Flake. I happen to be the sister of Spring and my hobbies include running around fast as possible!"

Flake sat down and smiled at Desra. He whispered, "I like your nickname Desra. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," agreed Desra as the next hatchling stood up. She was a Purple Dragon and looked very timid.

"Um, I'm Viola La Hour, but, uh, you can ... call me ... Viola. I like ... ohhhh ... watching time tick down and ... um ... magic."

When Viola sat down, she looked so relieved. The next hatchling floated up instead of standing up, and Desra could clearly see that she had an enlarged wing on her right side.

"My name is Griffita. Go on, ya can call me that. I like floating and I want to fly, but I can't because of my enlarged wing."

As Griffita floated back down, Desra noticed Secree and Aquali once again discussing, but this time is was about Griffita. She swore that they were secretly teasing her about her disability.

The last dragon stood up and immediately glanced at Viola before addressing himself. He was a Black Dragon with green eyes and a slight purple tint to his scales.

"I'm Black Wings, but you can call me Black. I like making NOISE! Oh, and watching the First Legendary Trio of Shine-Stone try to summon an egg, but always fail. I find it quite funny!"

The class giggled when they heard the Legendary Trio fact. Miss Spindle hushed them.

"Excellent!" she said. "Right, let's start with some Magic lessons ..."

X-X

"Bye Frozzie! Bye Flake!"

Desra waved goodbye to her new friends as she headed into the Grey Dragon section. She then entered her home and met up with her adoptive mother.

"Hello Despair Rain. How was school?"

"It was amazing! I made new friends, although there were a few that got on my nerves. I learnt that there were many factors in a dragon's life and I met my new teachers!"

Storm chuckled. "Sounds like you had fun."

"I did! And this year is gonna be great!"

* * *

**A/N**: So there's Chapter 1, and we've met the students and one of the teachers, Miss Spindle. And now for some facts:  
- Miss Spindle is the father of Spines, my main dragon transporter and rumoured to be the next Leader of the clan.  
- Despair Rain, Light Shine and Spring Snow have no parents as they were stolen from the wild. In the story they will have adoptive parents.  
- Aqui and Ali's full name is 'Aqui ou Ali' which means 'here or there' in Portuguese.  
- There are three new hatchlings on the way at this time so next chapter you'll see three new additions to the class.  
- The school is meant for young dragons so it's like a primary school. There will be separate teachers for the subjects, though, so the students feel comfortable with lots of friendly faces.  
- It's true, my first Legendary Trio (Thundra - a CB Thunder, Magma Armour - my 3gen half-bred* Magma and Freezing Winds - my 3gen Ice) have never been able to generate a Guardian Egg. Oh well, it's expected.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter soon!

*Half-bred is a term I use. It basically means that the dragon has pure-bred parents, but the parents are of different species. e.g. Magma Armour's father is a pure-bred Magma whilst his mother is a purebred Grey.


End file.
